galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Version 2006 - Ch 20
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> ARSENAL II Southern Hemispehre - Academy HQ It was just as easy as the Load handler said and a shuttle transport took me to Arsenal II without any problems. After it landed and I got out I wondered what I should do next. I was still weeks to early. But maybe someone in the Academy would be able to give me something to do. So I took a maglev train from the Shuttle port to the academy. There on the duro-crete before the Academy tower was a long line of orange jump suit wearing applicants. Only a year ago I had stood in that line. Now I walked unhindered, wearing navy black. Even though I choose to approach the building from another walkway I could almost feel the eyes of the applicants on me and I was glad I didn't have to that again. Right behind the entrance door I had chosen was a desk with a humanoid Lieutenant. He looked at me with light surprise in his face." What can I do for you, Midshipman?" "Sir I am still on leave before I start the 2nd year. I don't really have a place to go so, so I thought I come here and see if I can get a head start studying somewhere and perhaps just maybe there is something to do for me." He scanned my ID chip and looked over his screen tapped a few times on it." I assigned you to Bachelor housing complex 345A. There you will have a room to stay and study." He handed me a print out." Here are the directions how to get there from here." "Thank you Sir, very kind!" He waved his hand and then grinned." Since you volunteered for something to do, you can take the IST behind me to Level 8 and report to Lt Archer. We got lots of applicants today and we are short handed as usual." -- I recognized level 8 as soon as the IST let me out. It was the place where Applicants got their green uniforms. There was a long line and a bald headed Lieutenant directed each applicant to the Auto-dressers. He saw me and waved me over." First time a Midshipman is volunteering for this, but I am not complaining. Get over there and take the four auto-dressers over there. Check the applicant's status to make sure he or she got accepted, double scan them to make sure there are no civilian items on them and put him in one of the auto-dressers. Don't answer many questions or you never get done!" The task was easy but after sending over two hundred applicants through, I lost count and caught myself snapping at an applicant who asked a stupid question. A question similar to what 179 applicants before him asked. Just then I realized what I had done and only short time ago I was that applicant and quite angry at the indifferent or unfriendly officers. I was about to turn and apologize, but a voice stopped me." Don't apologize!" It was the silver haired woman I had seen in Webb's office a year ago. Now I could identify her as a Saresii and her rank was Commander. She smiled ever so lightly at me." It is quite a different experience to have the shoe on the other foot is it not?" I nodded." Yes Ma'am. I came to that conclusion just now myself!" "Commander Webb wants to see you." I noticed Lt. Archer was relieved by another officer someone took over at my station . I followed the Saresii. Just before I lef the room , Archer called my name and gave me a thumb up." Thank you Midshipman good joband the help was appreciated." I smiled back and went after the Saresii Commander. In the corridor before the IST she said." Never apologize to a subordinate, at least not in public. A good officer stands by his actions and reactions even as small as these. If it was a wrong you might in rare cases take that subordinate to a private place and apologize. On a regular duty station there are other ways for a superior officer to make up for a slip like that without apologizing." "Yes Ma'am" Webb was in his office and I snapped in attention." Cadet Olafson reporting as ordered Sir!" He nodded." At ease Midshipman. I am surprised to see you here so early." "I had nothing better to do Sir, so I thought I come here and get a head start." "That is a good idea. I see you have been assigned with a room at the bachelor's home. Down the street is a large library with all the material you need to study." "Thank you Sir. I will" "Have you decided already what you want to specialize in?" "No not exactly, it was suggested I might study helm." "Do you know what books are?" "Yes Sir." "Most study material you will find on GalNet in form of Holos, Hyno courses, direct cortex upload and so forth but some material to this day is best studied in printed form and in books." "Yes Sir, my old teacher in Basic School made a point of this as well!" I have here a list of books I recommend you to study while you're here. Consider it as my personal study assignment." "Yes Sir!" "See me in three month from now!" He handed me a sheet and said." That is all Midshipmen." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006